


Letters From The Stars

by t1ash



Series: Mushrooms and Fairies and Such 👒🍓✨🌾 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cottagecore, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Why is this so soft again, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, anyone wanna volunteer to cuddle with me too, fairies and mushroom sprites, idk man, smh, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1ash/pseuds/t1ash
Summary: The story of the letters from the stars is one that you can choose to listen to its words or not, but one thing is for sure, that Han Jisung and Yang Jeongin will never stop believing.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Mushrooms and Fairies and Such 👒🍓✨🌾 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Letters From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> AHH HI AGAIN SUMMARIES ARE WACK SJSHJS but thank you again for reading and my apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes once again <3 this will be the last part of this story by the way so I hope you all enjoyed/enjoy!! 🥺🥺mwah

𝘓𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦.  
︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ ℴ𝓃𝒸ℯ 𝓊𝓅ℴ𝓃 𝒶 𝓉𝒾𝓂ℯ‘ 🧚✨„ ↴

Immediately after they walked out of the ballroom and the doors closed behind them, Jeongin started talking at full speed, getting excited and frustrated all at once. 

“Ohmygosh that felt so great didn't it!? I love you for standing up to your mom like that- I mean- I love you always but that was so cool! But man, no offense she really pulls my sprout. Sometimes I just-” 

Then suddenly there was a pop sound and Jisung carefully caught Jeongin in the palm of his hand, who was now around the size of a mushroom and he was fuming a bright red. 

“Oh you knew that was going to happen-” Jeongin growled and stomped his foot which only felt like a small tickle on Jisung’s hand.

Jisung giggled and nodded, carefully placing Jeongin on his shoulder. “Maybe or maybe not- but either way this just puts more emphasis on the fact that you're tiny and adorable.”

“I am not!!” Jeongin squeaked and kicked his tiny legs in frustration as he scrambled to pull himself up.

“Ooo a mushroom with a temper~” Jisung replied and winced when the tiny Jeongin pulled on his hair in response to what he had said.

“Alright alright!” Jisung said in defense. “I'm sorry!” 

There was a small silence before Jeongin said anything. He then took a deep breath and started to speak.

“No… I'm the one who should be sorry.” Jeongin said softly. “I didn't realize what risks or consequences would get put onto you because of my actions…”

There was a silence between the two again before Jeongin heard Jisung start to laugh.

“Oh my tiny mushroom, you don't have anything to apologize for. I absolutely adore you and what you did tonight. In fact, I thank you for it! If I didn't trust you completely and know that there is a reason I ran away with you, we wouldn't be here. You are the only one that I adore with all my heart and I would follow you blindly no matter what. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do.”

Jeongin smiled brightly before saying, “really!?” And Jisung nodded in response. “Of course. 110%.”

“Okay then..” Jeongin said happily and then just like he had before when he calmed down, there was another pop and Jeongin turned back into normal size, with Jisung holding him in his arms like bridal carry.

The two both looked at each other for a bit before Jisung said, “did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look today?” 

Jeongin smiled and shook his head. “No, I don't recall it.” 

“Hmmm~ then I am a failure indeed. You look absolutely stunning baby~” Jisung said as he admired every detail about Jeongin. 

Jeongin blushed slightly and bowed his head. “Why thank you, I dare say the same thing about yourself.” Jeongin replied and smiled at Jisung.

Jisung laughed a little and bowed his head slightly toward Jeongin before bringing it back up again. “Thank you~ I try my best.”

“Of course of course. I have a question though. Are you gonna let me down now?” Jeongin said, looking up and blinking politely at Jisung.

Jisung thought for a long moment and hummed in response. “I don't think I will~ you see, my dear Jeonginnie, it's not everyday where someone gets an opportunity like this.”

Jeongin looked at Jisung quizzically so he took this as an invitation to continue. 

“For instance, I am here, alone, with my beautiful boyfriend who just happens to be in a dress.”

Jeongin blinked, clearly not registering anything. “And your point issss…?

“My point issss-” Jisung continued, mocking Jeongins tone. “Your dress is pretty- buuuut- it would be prettier on our bedroom floor~” 

Jeongin blinked and his face slowly turned a beat red. “Oh gosh Han Jisung- I swear-” 

“You look very pretty when you blush, you know that right~?” Jisung ignored Jeongin and continued.

“My pretty baby~” Jisung cooed and smirked at Jeongin who didn't really know how to react in this case. He had just kind of shut down and started malfunctioning at this point.

“Put me downnnnn!!” Jeongin protested, before something bad happened. 

Jisung smiled and lightly let Jeongin down, back onto his feet. “Thank you.” Jeongin said and curtsied to Jisung who bowed in response.

They both started back on the trail up the hill to their cottage when Jisung said, “you know I was just teasing you right honey?” 

Jeongin smiled and nodded, taking Jisung’s hand in his again. “Of course I know.”

“We're not doing anything that the other one of us isn't ready to do.” Jeongin recited with Jisung at the same time like Jisung was a school teacher who was trying to get their students which was Jeongin to read a textbook aloud.

“Good.” Jisung said and then after a couple seconds of silence he continued with, “I did make you flustered though didn't I~”

Jeongin let go of Jisung’s hand and nudged him in the shoulder which turned into more of a punch by the time it made contact and Jisung, who was not prepared, stumbled to one side awkwardly.

“Okay okay! sheesh! Wow, remind me not to say that again..” Jisung mumbled, rubbing his shoulder, as they went inside of their cottage.

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒾𝓂ℯ 𝓈𝓀𝒾𝓅 𝓊𝓌𝓊‘ 🧚✨„ ↴

After the two had changed and had time to relax from the ball that afternoon, Jisung swung on the hammock tied between two trees on the edge of the woodland forest with the branches hanging over head and mushrooms and all sorts of mystical plants and animals near it as the sun slowly set in the sky.

He blew gently into his strawberry necklace that was actually a flute, making a pure and clean whistle. 

He smiled in satisfaction and played some more notes and the breeze swayed the hammock lightly, carrying the notes into the air with it.

Soon a whole bunch of animals like squirrels and foxes and frogs and everything really, seemed to gather around Jisung. Even the plants looked like they were growing towards him.

Jisung got carried away in his tune a bit, so when he looked around he didn't notice all the animals who had come. 

“O-oh-” he stuttered and looked around. “Well hello there-” Jisung finished and bowed his head in respect towards the animals. 

Jisung then felt Jeongin sit next to him on the hammock “They're not going to hurt you baby~” he said and giggled, putting a small frog in Jisung’s palm.

Jisung smiled and gently patted the frog in his palm and then smiled at Jeongin too. “Where have you been?” 

Jeongin pouted and pointed to the tree. “I've been here the entire time just growing on the side of those trees, don't you pay attention?” Jeongin said jokingly and winked at Jisung.

They both laughed and looked back to the animals who were still sitting there like they were waiting for something.

Jisung looked at Jeongin for help but Jeongin just smiled and shrugged. 

Jisung sighed, took a deep breath, and then played a different melody on his strawberry flute again. 

This time the animals all stood up and left, eventually looking back at Jisung, but as soon as you could blink, they had vanished.

Jisung put the flute down from his lips and looked around again to the now empty fields in front of him and then at Jeongin who's eyes were shimmering.

“What-” Jisung said, a little worried about Jeongin’s expression.

“Nothing. You're just the love of my life and you're so incredibly amazing and I love you so much. That's all.” Jeongin replied as he sniffled a little, his eyes still shining. 

Jisung smiled brightly and kissed Jeongin’s forehead as he got up from the hammock and lent his hand out to Jeongin to help him do the same. 

“Thank you my angel, I bet I love you more though~” He paused for a second and scrunched his face in thought and started talking before Jeongin could protest.

“Oh wait! That actually reminds me that I wanted to tell you something…” Jisung said as Jeongin took his hand and got up as well.

Jisung laid down on the hammock this time and pulled Jeongin on top of him so that they were both facing each other.

Jeongin smiled and rested his head on Jisung’s chest while Jisung played with Jeongin’s hair. “And what did you want to tell me?” 

“You know the stars in the sky right?” Jisung asked softly which caused Jeongin to hold up his head and face the beautiful array of colors in the sunset with small specks of stars just starting to appear in the other half of the sky.

“I believe I do.” Jeongin replied and laughed a little, returning his head back to Jisung.

“My grandpa always used to tell me that ‘everything in this world is the guardian of something but the stars are the most powerful. Kind of like your grandmother.’” Jisung said in a low and gravelly voice in an attempt to imitate his grandfather which made Jeongin smile and laugh in amusement.

“But the one thing that always stuck with me throughout all of those years of hearing this story over and over again and never really appreciating it until now…” 

Jisung paused, looking at Jeongin who looked back at him with an expression that you could definitely tell he was very much in love.. 

“He said that those stars often right are letters in an answer to what we need the most. He said that the stars always know what we need and how we're feeling and that's why they are the ultimate guardians and sit high above our little universe.”

Jisung took a deep breath and Jeongin looked up again, wrapping his arms around Jisung gently rubbing his back for support.

“Jeongin… I know this is going to sound crazy, but-” he paused and cleared his throat again before continuing. 

“But- I truly do believe the stars sent you. You're my answer to the letter from the stars.” 

There was a careful silence and the breeze swirled passed them, spreading now the cooled air all around them and swiftly carrying petals on the wind.

“J-Jeongin..?” Jisung said carefully before Jeongin looked up at Jisung with tears lightly streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh no baby I didn't mean to make you cry!” Jisung said a little panicked as he leaned forward and softly kissed the tears off of Jeongin’s cheeks.

Jeongin laughed softly and helped Jisung wipe the tears off of his cheeks as well. “I- I know I'm sorry- it's just…” 

Jeongin smiled and took a shaky breath. “If that's the case then thank you for wishing for me because you're definitely the best letter from the stars that anyone could ever ask for.”

Jisung and Jeongin both smiled and laughed a little before they both shared a soft and chaste kiss that made them feel safe and comfortable, like nothing could ever bother them and made it feel like there were sunbeams all around them.

They both pulled away and Jeongin giggled and resumed his position, resting his head on Jisung’s chest again and never taking his arms off from around him.

Jisung smiled and continued the small braids in Jeongin’s hair, humming the soft tune he had been playing earlier, and he looked up to the stars and studied them carefully.

“I have to admit, stars really are amazing though…”Jisung said after a couple minutes.

When no reply came Jisung tried again. “Hm~? Angel?... My baby? Jeonginnie?...” He waited for a response but he only heard soft and sleepy breathing from Jeongin with his eyes closed.

“Han Jeongin~” Jisung tried one last time, fully aware that Jeongin wasn't awake to hear it or to respond. 

Jisung smiled and gently kissed the top of Jeongin’s head saying, “don't worry my love, you must be really tired. Get as much rest as you need~” 

He then leaned his head back once more for tonight to look at the bright sea of stars above him and he thanked them one more time before eventually closing his eyes as well.

And there the two were, as content as they could be in each other's arms, sleeping under the starry night sky, knowing that everything was going to be okay. 

Just as long as the stars stayed in the sky, if the wind never went to sleep, and the sun never stopped rising and setting.

Oh and of course we can't forget the most important parts, and only if Jeongin never runs out of flowers to tend to, and if Jisung never runs out of fairy dust and bandaids. 

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ 𝓉𝒽ℯ ℯ𝓃𝒹 𝒻ℴ𝓇 𝓃ℴ𝓌‘ 🧚✨„ ↴  
𝘓𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘳. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺'𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦.


End file.
